


Jealousy

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [25]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Cheese, Crossover, F/M, GxC, GxK, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Resolved Sexual Tension, and we never get anywhere BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DAFT AS DOORBELLS, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Gillian go on the offensive...</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts), [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts), [sansone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansone/gifts).



> for aiding and abetting and being really bad influences ❤️ 
> 
> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084).
> 
> The inciting incident for this story is shamelessly copied from a LTM canon event and twisted to meet my needs. (My betas assure me it works, though it is cheesy as hell! Please forgive me for not managing a better way to achieve what I needed to achieve.)
> 
> LTM fans will recognise it, but NCIS fans don't really need to know it.

* * *

_**Jealousy** _

* * *

 

' _Come to office. Another jealousy experiment._ '

Such an innocent text.

Cal remembers the other experiment well - he isn't the kind to forget the first time he kissed a woman as gorgeous as Clara Musso, after all. He didn't particularly expect a near carbon-copy of that one, though.

The first thing he's aware of is someone kissing Gillian,  _his_  Gillian, kissing her softly but with enthusiasm, and it isn't him, and the stab of jealousy hits him right in the guts. It's not fair of him at all. He pathetically moons after her without ever making a move, it's not like he has a right to object, but logic is cold comfort.

In a way, for a brief moment, it gives him hope. It definitely hadn't occurred to him the subject of her little experiment might be him.

The next thing is that the person kissing Gillian has long, dark hair and is wearing a skirt, and is, in fact, Kate. At which point jealousy has to start fighting for attention with severe, brain-curdling levels of arousal, and the depressing thought that maybe he isn't the subject after all.

The third thing is how Gibbs stalled just as he did, but then after a charged moment is crossing the room, tugging Kate away from Gillian, whispering 'please' in a desperate tone of voice, and now  _they_  are kissing, in a way Cal knows they've both been denying they wanted to since long before he met either of them.

It makes him jealous in an entirely different way.

He tears his gaze away from the increasingly passionate embrace ( _get a room!_ ) to find Gillian leaning against the wall where she and Kate were making out, her eyes dark and intent as she looks at him.

He swallows against the dryness in his throat.

"So. Successful experiment, then?"

She shrugs a shoulder, glancing across at their friends before turning back to him. "Well, at least half successful, anyway."

"Half?"

She doesn't respond again, just continues to look at him, quiet, serious, vaguely expectant.

It's sort of hard to concentrate or even think at all when on the edge of his hearing there's the unmistakable sound of enthusiastic snogging. Not to mention his mind can't keep from replaying the lingering image of Gillian kissing Kate, which may have been entirely for the purpose of making Gibbs jealous, but is still one of the hottest things he's ever witnessed in real life, political correctness be damned.

(So he's shallow. He can live with that.)

"What was the other half?"

She searches his face, reading him as thoroughly as if he'd given her explicit permission. He attempts to read her back, but it's  _Gillian_ , and he's confused, overwhelmed, and can't make head or tail of what he's seeing.

Then she turns on her heel and walks away, leaving him alone with the kissy twins in the corner and a feeling he's missed something vital.

He glances over at Kate and Gibbs again, and they're no longer eating each other's faces off, just looking at each other. Kate's smiling, open and happy and a little mischievous. (It's adorable.) "We were tired of waiting for you two to figure it out," she says. Probably meant for Gibbs' ears, not his, but they seem to have forgotten he's in the room. Understandably.

Her words echo in his mind as Gibbs bends to kiss her again. Even then, it's still a long moment before Cal takes in a sharp breath, surprise and wonder and hope washing over him.

A memory surfaces:  _Maybe you didn't try hard enough_.

Suddenly nothing in the world is as important as finding Gillian  _right now_  and testing to see whether he's being an idiot, or if his idiocy was in not grabbing her and kissing her the instant she was no longer kissing Kate.

He walks as fast as his legs will carry him, his head snapping right and left into all the rooms and places she might have gone. Her office is empty, and he checks his own, with the kind of optimism he'd laugh at outright in a novel. No dice.

Suppose he's missed the window, missed his opportunity? He grabs his phone from his pocket and presses 1 on his speed dial. "Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

He emerges from the building just in time to see her opening her car door, and breaks into a run. "Gillian! Gill!"

He can see her hearing him, the way she stops entirely still for a second or two. Then she's placing her bag inside the car, and he keeps running, and she's turning to face him and he sags with relief as he reaches her, relief she hasn't just got in and driven away.

He stops a foot away from her, breathing hard, trying, again, to read her face, and still not really succeeding. All the things he's seeing... he isn't sure if he's really seeing them, or if it's just wishful thinking.

"Gillian."

She cocks her head to one side, expectant again, though her arms are crossed defensively around her middle.

"Gillian." Okay, he  _really_  needs to come up with a better line.

He steps closer, and she stands her ground. Then closer again.

She tilts her chin up, a query and a challenge.

Another step, and he's in her space, the space he invades with impunity every chance he gets, but it's not usually quite this thrilling or terrifying. "Gillian." The sprint from the building isn't enough to explain how he can't seem to catch his breath.

At a loss for clever words, he takes his heart in both hands and leans in, expecting at any second for her to ask what the hell he thinks he's doing, but she doesn't, and he cradles her face, their lips meet, and another wave of intense relief sweeps over him before getting lost in the flood of mingled desire and gratitude and joy.

He wants to kiss her hard, let out all the feelings he's been trying to hide for such a long time, but somehow it doesn't work out that way. It's soft, giving, indescribably gentle and yet unbelievably satisfying.

When he pulls away, her eyes are still closed and he still can't read her expression. A tear escapes down her cheek, and he wipes it away with his thumb. "Gillian?"

She opens her eyes slowly, looks up at him, a tremulous smile appearing. "You're an idiot," she says, softly.

He pulls a face. "I know." He is officially the stupidest man on the planet, no question. (Apparently he still gets the girl. Life ain't fair.)

She steps in close to his body and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, as he wraps himself around her.

"I know."

"Next time you run a jealousy experiment on me, you should probably tell me I'm the subject."

Her head jerks up and she glares at him. "Cal Lightman, I better not  _ever_  need to run another experiment like-"

He grins at her indignation, then stops her mouth with another kiss.

"Gill," he says when they surface, "you're never going to need to run another jealousy experiment on me. I promise." He pauses, swallows, steels himself. He's a twat for making her push this hard. He's astounded she was willing to go to such lengths; she's more than earned his honesty. "I  _love_  you, Gillian."

This smile is instant and glowing; he half expects it to actually illuminate their surroundings. It delights him that he can prompt such an expression on her face.

"Good." She glances down, a little shy. "I love you, too."

"Even when I'm a total plonker?"

"Even then."

"Just as well really, else I'd be stuffed."

"True."

"Oi!"

They grin gormlessly at each other.

"Do you think we should go tell Kate the other half of the experiment worked after all?"

He gets the impression she wants him to say no, and he's happy to oblige. "That can wait till tomorrow, love." He waggles his eyebrows. "I think they can make their own arrangements, don't you? We have more pressin' matters to attend to, eh?"

Her grin turns mischievous. "Well, when you put it like that." She presses another smiling kiss to his mouth.

Part of him is impatient to get out of here, go home, and start catching up on wasted time, but there's something else that really needs saying.

"Thank you, Gill."

She frowns, confused. "For what?"

"For..." He shrugs diffidently. "For not giving up. On me."

Her expression turns shy again, but apparently she can't find the right words to respond.

He doesn't mind. He suspects she wants to disclaim any particular merit in that regard, tell him it wasn't a hardship, or maybe that she always had faith he'd eventually get a clue, but he thinks they're both a bit past those kinds of lies. He's a pain in the arse who's dashed her hopes more times than either of them cares to recall, and they both know it. He may not be able to understand  _why_  she's put up with him for so long, but then, he's always liked mysteries.

They stand there like a right pair of lemons until eventually she tugs on his hand. "Come on, then. Let's go home."

He gives in happily, grinning like a berk. He's undeniably one hell of a lot luckier than he ever deserved to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara Musso was a short lived client/financier/fling of Cal's, if you're curious :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs is smiling as they surface from the kiss, and if Kate weren't already grinning hard all over her face, it would make her smile even more.

She didn't know if this would work, still wasn't entirely convinced by Gill's insistence on how Gibbs felt about her. Even after all the times she's seen Gill in action, seen Gill's expertise tested and proven right, even after seeing for herself what looked like desire on Gibbs' face, she didn't quite dare to believe.

And now here she is with him smiling down at her, his expression warm and unexpectedly sweet, his hands slung loosely around her hips, the taste of his tongue in her mouth. She still can't really believe it.

"Well. That went well."

He chuckles. "Sure feels like it from where I'm standing. How long've you two been planning this?"

"On and off for a while. It started as a joke, but like I said, we got tired of waiting." She shrugs, a little embarrassed. It's been a long time since she so unapologetically went after something she wanted. "Gill thought surprise and jealousy might be good... catalysts."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "Don't forget arousal. I'm guessin' you thought two women kissin' wouldn't hurt?"

"Well, that and it saved involving anyone else. And, you know, two birds, one stone."

He frowns for a second.

"Cal," she explains, and his face clears.

"So it was for us both." He looks over her shoulder. "Speaking of, where'd he go?"

"After Gill, I expect."

She tugs her cellphone out of her pocket. She doesn't want to interrupt whatever's going on with Gill, but if it didn't go to plan, she doesn't want to leave Gill licking her wounds on her own, either. A text message seems like the way forward.  _Success?_  "I hope they're okay."

Gibbs smooths his hand over her hair, studies her face. "Worst case scenario, three heads'd be better'n two, right?" He shrugs. "We'll figure out a way of getting 'em together."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, matchmaker?" The idea is delightfully absurd.

He smirks. "Well, kinda feel like I owe 'em." His smirk widens. "Can't be any more unexpected than Caitlin Todd kissin' a girl."

Her cheeks grow warm. He doesn't know the half of it. "Wasn't the first time."

For a moment he just looks confused, then his eyebrows shoot upward and his mouth drops open. She giggles. She never thought she'd see him truly surprised, and she just wishes she had a camera. "Did I mention, we got really tired of waiting for you two to figure things out?" She shrugs, though she knows she's going beetroot red. "We, uh... sort of took things into our own hands."

Gibbs' eyebrows look like they're going to go into orbit at any second. "Who are you and what did you do with good little Catholic Katie Todd?" At least he seems more amused than anything else. She hopes he doesn't ask any more questions. She's not quite ready to go into how far 'taking things into their own hands' went.

"She got bored with being good."

He grins slowly, huffs out a laugh. "Well, I'm hopin' that's good news for me, at any rate."

"Definitely." Her phone bleeps.  _Success!_  "Oh, thank God."

"More good news?"

"Uh-huh."

"Guess my matchmakin' career's over before it started." He tries to look solemn, but the twinkle Kate loves is bright in his eyes, and he mostly looks cheeky.

She grins and bounces on the balls of her feet. "You know, I'm sure we'll find other ways to pass the time."

* * *

 

Gibbs' place is both closer and more private than hers, and they're barely through the door when he's on her, his hands travelling up her ribcage under her top, his mouth on hers making her knees dissolve.

He's so softly fierce, so utterly intent, she can't quite understand how he's kept it all inside for all these years without pushing her up against a wall or over a desk to have his way with her. She's never been the focus of such untrammelled desire, and given his size and strength it could be terrifying if it weren't also so gentle, so indescribably tender. So utterly welcome.

By the time he moves to trace her cheekbones and jawline, she's so overwhelmed she's almost ready to cry. "God, Katie," he whispers in her ear, and she bites her lip so she doesn't actually squeal in pleasure and make a fool of herself.

When most people in her life use that name, she cringes, occasionally hits them. When Gibbs says it... it hasn't happened often, but she's treasured each occasion. She's not sure why it's different, coming from him, but it is, and she loves it.

Until recently she'd all but given up hope of ever hearing him say it like this, like she's always wanted him to say it. Warm and passionate and - hard as it is to believe - needy. In need of her.

The idea makes her breath catch in her throat, and she's suddenly rather grateful he has her pressed up against the wall so she doesn't have to rely solely on her own legs to hold her upright.

He looks down at her, like he's drinking her in, his eyes hooded and dark and wanting. "Gonna unwrap you bit by bit and taste every damn inch." His voice is a deep rumble of promise and it rolls over her skin like syrup.

She squirms deliciously. "Okay."

To her own ears she sounds almost scared, and she really hopes he realises she's just having trouble getting her words out past the bubble of disbelief and delight and sheer arousal in her throat. Even on the days when she was feeling good about herself and inclined to trust Gill's conclusions, when she genuinely thought Gibbs might actually like her quite a lot after all, it would never have occurred to her that he could want her this much, this badly, with such overwhelming intensity.

He buries his face in her hair again, tangles his fingers in it, takes a deep, rattling breath in. "Wanted you for years."

Her eyes flutter closed. She's no Gill, but she can hear the truth in his words, the achey desire he's kept so close to his chest, and the idea he's secretly been longing for her for all this time is... wonderful. "Well, now you've got me," she says, "what are you going to do with me?

She feels the low, warm chuckle before she hears it, and smiles in response. Ask a silly question. But hey, she has no objection to him giving voice to his desires. Especially when the tone of voice he's using right now is practically aural sex.

"Oh, Katie. I'm gonna make you forget your own name. Then I'm gonna make you scream mine. That work for you?"

She swallows and licks her lips, in an attempt to get some moisture back in her mouth. She fails, and has to settle for a nod instead. "Mmhm."  _Wow. Such eloquence_. At least, as a man of few words himself, Gibbs isn't too likely to worry about her inability to string a sentence together.

"Good."

He grins, bends down, and the next thing she knows, he's picking her up, and she instinctively links her hands at the back of his neck as he gathers her in his arms and heads for the stairs.

Of all the people she might've expected to be prone to grand, romantic gestures, it has never occurred to her Gibbs would be one of them. She giggles at the idea.

"What?" He pauses for a moment, eyebrows lifted in question.

"I don't think I ever expected you to literally sweep me off my feet."

He chuckles. "I have my moments."

"'S nice."

His expression is warm and happy, and she can't help smiling up at him as he starts carefully up the stairs. Gibbs as a closet romantic is something she'll happily get used to. Plus, she assumes he's carrying her to his bedroom. Another thing she's very happy about.

She owes Gill big time for caring, for kicking them out of a rut years in the making. She's not sure it would ever have happened without Gill meddling and encouraging and generally being a good friend.

"We should take them out for a meal sometime, to say thanks."

She wonders for a moment if she'll have to explain what she means, because despite what some people believe, she's pretty sure Gibbs can't actually read minds. But apparently he's following. As he sets her down carefully on her feet next to his bed, he chuckles again, and when he cradles her face in both hands and looks down at her, he's smiling as he nods. "Yeah, we owe 'em." He grins. "Though right now, I got more important things to do." His fingers trace the corners of her jaw, gentle, borderline ticklish. "Much more important."

She grins. "Yeah," she manages. "Definitely way more important." She wraps her arms around his neck as he bends down, then they're kissing again and the world goes blurry and she forgets about everything else in the universe but him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this has taken me so long!

Gill can feel his realisation hit.

First, there's a tightening of his arm around her waist, and he curls closer against her, his face in her hair, just edging toward wakefulness. A quiet hum of pleasure. Happy to find a warm, willing body in his bed, but not alert enough to wonder at it.

Then a few slow breaths, and a noise of curiosity, as his brain registers the scent in his nose and pegs it as highly familiar. He tugs her in closer still and takes a deeper lungful.

"Eh?" He does it again. Then he stiffens with a gasp, his hand splaying out on her stomach and finding it naked. He lets out a heartfelt groan, shakes his head in disbelief. " _Gill'yun?!_ " His voice is still slurred with sleep, and she wonders if he thinks he's dreaming.

"Morning, Cal."

Another groan, and he's pulling her in close and hard, her name repeating like a mantra into her hair and against her neck, "Gill, oh God, Gillian, my-" He can't seem to stop.

She giggles. She expected surprise, disbelief; she didn't expect him to be quite this overwhelmed. With difficulty, she twists in his embrace, and has to fight with him to do so before he abruptly realises she's turning over, not trying to get away.

"Hi." She laughs again at his stunned expression. He's a study in disbelief and has spectacular bedhead. He looks like a caricature of himself.

(It's sort of adorable.)

"Am I? High?" he asks earnestly. "Would explain a lot, t'be honest..."

She shakes her head. "Idiot."

"Well... that sounded real enough." He blinks a couple of times. "If I'm just dreaming this, I'm gonna be so cheesed off when I wake up."

"You're not dreaming, Cal."

"See, but that's what you'd say if this was a dream and you was... you know, trying t'fool me, right? So how can I believe you?"

She rolls her eyes, reaches down between them to find his cock. He smiles beatifically when she wraps her hand around it, then yelps when she squeezes a little too hard. "Would a dream do this?"

"Oh-er-mm, prob'ly not." His voice gets less squeaky when she releases to a more enjoyable pressure and starts to stroke up and down. "Hmmm, yep that is- mmmm, that's more how I dreamed it."

"Believe me now?"

The best word she can think of to describe the sound coming out of his mouth is purring. "Not sure my imagination could pull this off, y'know?" He trails a hand down her body and between her legs. "Aye aye." He grins to find her similarly turned on, his expression mischievous and delighted. "Wish I'd known I could have this effect on you, love."

She rocks against his hand. "You should've tried harder."

"I was scared," he admits.

"How about now?"

He shrugs a shoulder, pulls a face. "Terrified."

She leans in, tilts her head and kisses him, soft and loving. "Now?"

For a moment he stays completely still, then he lets out a long sigh. "It's gonna take me a while to get used to this. Not sure I'm ever going to stop being scared I might lose you, darling."

Well, at least he's honest. She moves so they're nose to nose. "You can't lose me, Cal, okay?" She shakes her head. "It's not possible. I'm not going anywhere, all right?"

He searches her face, opens his mouth to speak, gives her a rueful smile when the words don't come easily. "I'm sorry, love. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just-" He shrugs. "It's  _me_  I'm worried about, not you. I'm bound to do something really stupid sooner or later. And there's more to lose now."

She smiles. "Well, you've done lots of stupid things before, and I'm still here. And it hasn't yet stopped me loving you. Or doing this." She lets her hand make a particularly slow, savouring stroke up his erection.

His eyes close for a moment and he lets out a hiss of air. "Blimey, Gill, you are bloody good at this."

"You say the sweetest things, Cal."

He chuckles. "I do 'ave a way with words, don't I? While I'm being extra specially romantic, I s'pose it's as good a time as any to say I really like having my fingers inside you, eh?"

"I had sort of noticed," she says drily, wriggling against said fingers. "I quite like them being inside me, too."

"Either that or blimmin' Niagara Falls relocated between your legs," he agrees. "Pretty sure my imagination couldn't make this up, either. Oooh, you do feel delicious, love." He withdraws and sucks his fingers into his mouth. "Taste bloody good an'all."

They beam at each other. Gill's almost surprised with herself just how happy she is. Cal is a pain in the ass, one of the most difficult men she's ever met, his pillow talk is demonstrably terrible, and she's sure adding lovers to the long list of things they are to each other is going to make her life even more complicated and headache inducing. But she doesn't care, because being with him makes her  _happy_ , and the rest of it doesn't bother her as long as they're together, and she didn't realise exactly how true that was until it finally happened. For all his faults (which are legion), she does love the little shit.

Cal gets a look on his face like he's about to misbehave.  _And so it begins_. She still can't help grinning at the familiarity, even though she just knows he's winding up to be obnoxious.

"So if this ain't a dream, does that mean I actually saw you an' one Miss Todd snoggin' like a pair of horny teenagers?"

She rolls her eyes and lets go of his cock so she can slap his chest. "How did I know you'd fixate on that?" Actually, she's surprised, borderline impressed, that he's managed to wait this long to ask about it, though she's too wise to tell him so.

He shrugs. "I seem to remember a lovely little conversation about how she tastes  _so good_. Dunno how you expected me ever to forget." He winks but then looks away, just the tiniest bit self-conscious, as he traces his fingers over her skin. "C'mon, Gill, be sensible, love. Can't give a man an image like that and not have him devote considerable thought to it."

Well... yes, he does have a point. (Kind of.) "Okay, that's... fair."

"So?"

"So what? Yes, Kate and I kissed, and no, it wasn't the first time."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"'And what?' she asks. And tell me more, please."

"And girls get lonely sometimes."

"And you apparently know how she tastes."

She smiles. It's a good memory. Well, lots of good memories. "I do."

"'Pineapple juice', I think you said - a bit like pineapple juice."

She giggles. "Uh-huh."

"By which you meant... maybe she drinks a lot of pineapple juice? Or eats a lot of pineapple...?"

"She might. I don't know." Gill shakes her head. "Her mouth mostly just tastes clean, or sometimes of, you know, toothpaste."

She's not surprised when he gulps. Because really, he's not used to her knowing what another woman's mouth tastes like, never mind anything more intimate.

It takes him a moment to gather his wits. "So when you said she tastes like pineapple juice, what you meant was...?"

His eyes are wide and surprised, and he's also deeply aroused, pupils blown. She's pretty sure the subtle movement of his cock against her thigh is entirely involuntary; if she ever needs to distract him, she's found a surefire way to do so. She's oddly amused. There's something strangely innocent in his shameless enjoyment of the idea, he's so openly intrigued and enthralled and  _delighted_  by it.

"What do you think I meant?"

He shrugs, shakes his head, and his eyes somehow manage to get even bigger. "I don't..."

She giggles. Judging by his expression, he's downright scared to venture a guess. It's... sort of cute. "I meant she tasted... great."

His Adam's apple bobs. "When you-?"

She leans in close. She might not have the heart to draw it out any longer, she  _is_  going to put him out of his misery, but that doesn't mean she can't have some fun doing it. She makes her voice warm, sultry and teasing. "She tasted really good... when I kissed my way slowly down her naked body and buried my face between her legs."

He swallows again, and a little whimpering noise escapes from his throat.

"When you-"

"Uh-huh."

"Between her-"

She nods, grins slowly. His face is a picture. She's his scientific blind spot, of course, but he also knows her well; he knows this isn't the kind of thing she'd make up just to tantalise. His mouth opens and closes a few times, then he whimpers again.

"I always told Kate this would make you speechless - I guess I was right."

"Fuck, Gill."

"Sure, if you want." It's fun, him being at a loss for words. It means she gets to be the cheeky, facetious one for once.

"No, I mean- well yeah, if you want, I'm game- but-" He shakes his head. "You, um. With women, then?"

"Yes, sometimes I 'um' with women, Cal." Oh, she's going to get a lot of mileage out of this one. Really a lot. "Not very often. More into guys. But just now and then..."

"And Kate, um?"

It's downright hilarious how utterly inept he is in the face of this revelation. She finds herself wishing she'd been able to record the conversation so she could play it back for Kate, but she'll settle for committing it to memory. She tries, but she really can't be mad or offended at him for being so fascinated. It's just too funny how he's gone from cocky curiosity to open-mouthed awe.

"Well, I was her first 'um'."

"Oh. Okay." He's so sidetracked, he's not even protesting being teased about his severe vocabulary failure. She's not sure he's even noticed.

"She was a quick learner, though."

"Right, right."

She grins, remembering. "You wouldn't believe how good she was, first time ever giving me head."

He doesn't have a response to that one, just swallows hard again and does a credible goldfish impression. She would kill to have a camera on hand right now to capture his expression.

"As well as being delicious herself, of course."

"Oh, God."

"That's what she said."

For a moment he's stock still, completely silent, then his face falls against her shoulder and he laughs, shaking his head. "Bloody hell, Gillian. D'ya have any idea what this is doing to my brain?"

She grins and ruffles her hand through his hair with a laugh. "A pretty good idea, yup."

"Evil woman."

"You asked."

He grumbles. "'M only human, couldn't help m'self." He shakes his head again. "Think it's gonna take me a while to get used to the idea me an' Kate've both slept with you."

"Do you mind?"

Incredulous laughter bursts out of him and he looks up at her. "Mind? No. Wish I'd been allowed to watch?  _Definitely_." He waggles his eyebrows, recovering his dignity a little. "Can't help it, it's quite the image." He shrugs his shoulder and drops the lascivious tone. "I thought I knew everything about you, y'know? Then you go and surprise me again."

"You know, not knowing everything about each other isn't a bad thing."

A shrug. "I know. It's not bad, it's just-" he gestures wildly, as if searching unsuccessfully for a better word "-it's surprising."

"I like that I can still surprise you."

"Me too. I think."

"And I mean, you can't blame me; you've said it yourself, Kate's stunning."

He groans. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but just so you know, if you start noticing gorgeous women out loud at work, we'll definitely go under. Because I wouldn't be able to tell if bloody Donald Trump was lying with this in my head."

"I'll bear that in mind." She can tell from his expression he's not sure whether she means she won't do it, or that she'll use it as a weapon when he needs keeping in line. She grins. She has a feeling she'll be able to have fun with it.

"You know what the worst thing is, really?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes. "Kate got to sleep with you before  _I_ did. That's not fair."

She forces herself to put on a straight face before she responds, in her sweetest, most innocent tone of voice: "Maybe it'd make you feel better about it if you slept with Gibbs?"

He goggles at her, and she laughs so hard it takes her a while to be able to speak again, at which point he's still looking at her like his brain has completely shut down.

"I take it that's a no?"

He gives himself a shake. "You're a dangerous woman, you are."

"Can't blame me for fantasising."

He laughs, reluctantly. "All right, I deserved that."

She can't help noticing he hasn't actually said he wouldn't, and his body doesn't appear to object to the idea at all, but decides that's a discussion for another time. "You did. Now how about we do something you definitely don't deserve?"

His grin returns with interest as she pushes him onto his back and straddles him. "Sounds like a bloody good idea to me."

_~ fin ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _... if Cal wasn't all over the idea of Gill and Kate together then I'm a monkey's uncle (when in real life, I'm actually auntie to two little monkeys), and Gillian knows him too well to be surprised. She won't let him get away with it scot free. And the Trump reference was written back when he was merely a joke with orange skin and weird hair._


End file.
